Field
Systems, apparatuses, articles of manufacture, and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to broadband communications, and more particularly, to time-reversal division multiple access wireless broadband communications.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, e.g., in the past decade, an unprecedented increase of demand for high speed wireless services has been witnessed, which necessitates the need for future broadband communications. When it comes to broadband, the resolution of perceiving multiple paths increases accordingly. In a rich scattering environment, the adverse multi-path effect makes related art high-speed communications a very challenging task due to the severe inter-symbol interference (ISI). To resolve this problem, multi-carrier modulation (e.g. OFDM) and/or complicated equalization are needed at the receiver to alleviate the ISI. However, this often results in a prohibitively high complexity for end-user equipment and wireless terminals in many applications.